Restless Dream
by pusa.is.me
Summary: A novel-verse AU. He really, really wanted to get to know this girl better. Hiroki did say she's worth the effort, right?


**Title: Restless Dream**

**Fandom: Battle Royale (AU novel-verse)**

**Characters: Mimura Shinji, Chigusa Takako, Sugimura Hiroki, Nanahara Shuya, et al.**

**A/N: For periberi. Because Takamim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Restless Dream<strong>

_**A Takamim AU**_

If Takako was weirded out by the fact that her send-off party consisted of one girl and five boys, she did a pretty good job at hiding it. At least that was how Shinji saw it, because the Shiroiwa ace sprinter had not shown her infamous grin yet. Or maybe it was because Kahoru—bless her strong mind and soul—kept the other girl busy (distracted) enough that Takako paid almost no attention to the four extra boys that tagged along Hiroki to the airport.

"But Chigusa's part of our group now too, right?" Shuya had reasoned out when all four showed up in front of Hiroki's doorstep that morning, demanding that they be allowed to say goodbye to the honorary member of their all-boys squad from junior high. After all, Takako had tolerated them for three years, and even willingly went to some of their gatherings without Hiroki having to beg her to show up.

Shinji was just glad that he was allowed one final glance at the feisty girl-woman who had wormed her way into their (his) hearts, despite her aloofness (shyness). Never mind that he'd probably get socked if he attempted a farewell hug (_like Hiroki was sure to get_, he added sullenly). Just seeing Takako smile one last time (even exasperatedly, at Shuya, most likely) should be enough.

(But maybe he could risk the future of the little Mimura Shinji's for a quick peck on the cheek?)

The ace sprinter suddenly turned to him, one aristocratic eyebrow rising higher than the other, as if she was able to read his thoughts. Shinji offered a small smirk, before turning to watch Shuya air-guitar in front of Takako's little sister.

(Or maybe not.)

* * *

><p><em>"This is Takako, my best friend," Hiroki proudly introduced the pretty girl with jet black hair, except that her hair wasn't exactly black but was rather streaked with orange highlights everywhere.<em>

I guess she's my type, _was the first thing that crossed Shinji's mind, quietly approving the aristocratic features of the girl scowling behind their martial-artist friend. Beside him Shuya made a quick and noisy hello, grabbing the girl's hand and shaking it eagerly. Yoshitoki and Yutaka followed suit, albeit gentler, and Shinji noticed that the girl cringed less at their greetings._

_And then, finally, it was his turn._

"_Mimura Shinji," he said by way of introduction, because none of his dofus friends remembered to mention their names. Whether it was because they were starstrucked by Takako's beauty or intimidated by her high-arching eyebrows, Shinji couldn't tell. But he wasn't about to make the same mistake, especially if he wanted to make a good first impression._

_Hiroki's best friend or not, he _really_ wanted to get to know this girl better._

_Takako nodded in acknowledgment, before turning pretty (yet semi-glaring) eyes to Hiroki, and suddenly it was as if none of the other guys existed. Shinji vaguely wondered if there was something more between them, that when Hiroki said that Takako was his best friend, he meant his "best friend" of a different kind._

_But then again, this was _Hiroki _they were talking about._

_"Are you staying to hang out with them?" Takako inquired, and Shinji decided that he liked her voice as well_—_not too dainty or ladylike, but not rough or masculine either. Hers was a strong alto, and she spoke her words with the confidence of one who obviously saw herself as Hiroki's equal._

_"Actually, I was hoping you could hang out with us too," Hiroki answered, a little too hopefully._

_Hiroki's pretty best friend raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. Shinji immediately felt his chest deflate. So she didn't want to be friends?_

_"I have to pick up Ayako from the daycare today," Takako replied, no hint of remorse in her voice. She did a quick sweep at the other boys_—_at Shuya's hopeful, puppy eyes and Yoshitoki's easy smile and Yutaka's shy but friendly grin_—_and then sighed._

_"But if you guys are hanging out tomorrow, I guess I can spare an hour or so before track practice."_

_Shuya positively _beamed, _and Yoshitoki and Yutaka cheered. Hiroki smiled so widely Shinji felt _his _jaw hurt just looking at him. Takako rolled her eyes at the display of utter childishness, before waving a hand and walking away, not even bothering with a proper goodbye._

_And Shinji? Well, he couldn't remember ever grinning as stupidly as he was that very moment._

* * *

><p>"Neh, Chigusa, you should definitely write us as soon as you can!"<p>

Shinji wanted to pat Shuya on the shoulder and applaud him for having the balls to talk to Takako in such a carefree manner. Only Hiroki had the privilege to do that, as far as Shinji knew. Not that he was paying too much attention. (Or maybe he is.)

Takako blinked in answer, and Yoshitoki immediately draped an arm around his best friend, dragging him a step away from impending doom. "What Shuya means, Chigusa-san, is that we'd really like it if we could hear from you once in a while, to know how you're doing."

The rest held their breath as Takako seemed to consider Yoshitoki's reasoning. A few seconds more and she nodded, then tilted her head slightly to Hiroki's direction. "I'll send updates through Hiroki, if that's okay with you."

Shuya cheered loudly, and Yoshitoki and Yutaka sighed and smiled in relief. Hiroki beamed like a proud father who just saw his daughter turn into a mature woman that no longer felt the need to glare daggers at people she didn't like. The mood became festive, as Kahoru grinned and Shuya cracked a corny joke that made everyone laugh and Takako smile, and a few feet away the rest of the Chigusa family looked on, proud that their darling Takako had such wonderful friends from her old school.

And Shinji just had to open his big mouth and ruin everything.

"Don't go scaring guys while you're there, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>Shinji watched in amusement as a student from Class E scampered away from the track field, trembling and face red with humiliation. Near one of the benches stood Takako, right hand on her hip, left around a bottle of energy drink. She followed with her eyes the retreating junior, before turning and locking eyes with the basketball ace.<em>

_"What?" she asked, matter-of-factly, as Shinji shook his head and walked toward her._

_"You scared the poor guy."_

_Takako shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "I only told him I'm not interested," she answered. "It's not like I harassed him or something."_

_"I bet he would have liked that though," came Shinji's cheeky remark, earning a glare from the girl with the stylish bracelets. The basketball player raised both hands in mock surrender before nodding to his companion. "What was wrong with him anyway? He seemed like a pretty decent guy."_More gentlemanly than me, at least, _he added silently._

_Takako shrugged again. "I told you. I'm just not interested."_

_"Not interested in him, or dating in general?"_

_Takako's eyes narrowed. "I don't remember being bosom friends with you, Mimura."_

_Shinji returned Takako's shrug. "Hey, I thought we're friends by now."_

_The pretty sprinter sniffed and picked up her duffel bag. "Just because I hang out with you guys doesn't make us friends. I'm mostly doing it for Hiroki, you know."_

Ouch. _"So is it Hiroki then?"_

_Takako turned to him and frowned. "What?"_

_"The reason why you're not interested in other guys?"_

_Takako snorted, catching Shinji completely off-guard. It was the first unlady-like gesture he had seen her do in the three months that they've known each other. He was amazed that she had a side of her that mimicked the other guys in their little group. Maybe she was actually growing fonder of them, more than she cared to admit._

_"Please. Hiroki's my best friend."_

_Shinji didn't know if she was telling the truth or lying to him . . . and herself. So instead, he asked, "Then who is it?"_

_"That's none of your bus—" the track ace started, then paused mid-sentence as Shinji heard footsteps behind him. He did a quarter-turn and saw a senior heading toward them, wearing the school's track-and-field uniform. Shinji recognized him as the club's captain._

_"Chigusa?" the upperclassman greeted the now slightly pink girl. "I didn't know you're still here. Did you do another lap after practice?"_

_Takako shrugged, and Shinji noticed that she was trying her best not to fidget. " Just trying to cool down before I hit the showers."_

_"Okay then," the captain nodded, and picked up the other duffel bag on the bench. "Don't strain yourself too much, okay? We need you for the district tournament," he finished, patting Takako's head like a grown-up man would to a young girl._

_Takako's face flushed red and muttered a soft "hai" as the captain waved goodbye and walked away. Shinji watched him go and subconsciously compared himself with the guy—he was athletic, no doubt, and had charisma befitting a captain. But heck, Shinji was better-looking than him!_

_He was going to point out exactly that to his companion, just to tease her, when he realized that the girl had started to leave as well, and Shinji could do nothing more but chase after her, as he had been doing since the day they first met._

* * *

><p>It took all of five seconds for the rest of the boy-men to go into action. Yutaka and Yoshitoki immediately stepped in between smirking Shinji and silent Takako, while Shuya used his quick reflexes to drag the Third Man away. And then there was Hiroki, loyal, selfless Hiroki, quickly distracting his best friend with a last-minute reminder to contact him as soon as she lands in New York. Kahoru, who knew little about the boys but a lot about her temperamental best friend, quickly seconded Hiroki, serving as backup to the poor guy, while the rest of the Chigusa household looked quizzically at the scene unfolding before them.<p>

But Takako didn't graduate from junior high with distinctions for nothing.

"I know what you're trying to do," she said easily to her two best friends_—_but more to Hiroki, really_—_and even Yoshitoki and Yutaka paused in mid-rain dance in front of her. "I still don't understand why you always feel the need to cover his ass whenever he opens his mouth to say something stupid."

"My ass doesn't need covering up," Shinji hollered from nine feet away, which resulted to Shuya dragging him further behind, before turning to the others and informing them that he and Shinji will leave for a couple of minutes, to buy something to drink.

Shinji did not miss Takako's eye roll as he allowed himself to be dragged by one of his best buds to the nearest food kiosk, his charming smirk still affixed on his handsome face, causing the cashier to blush deep red at him.

"Seriously, man," Shuya wailed loudly at his ear. "Do you have a death wish? What's up with provoking Chigusa on her last day here?"

Truth be told, Shinji wasn't sure why he said what he said earlier. But he wanted a reaction from her, that was certain_—_a last glare, a last snarl, anything that would make her remember him long after she and her family hop on the plane and out of his life.

"Guess I wanted to make a lasting impression," he answered.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, it's you again."<em>

_Shinji held in his annoyance at being referred to as merely "you." Girls usually followed him around and tried to talk (make out) with him, but Chigusa Takako was such a stiff she hadn't even paid attention to any of his moves for the past three months. He guessed it was because the girl had a serious crush on her track captain—as he discovered just mere minutes ago—making anyone else technically merely guy fodder in her almost-non-existent love life._

_But he really,_really _wanted to get to know her better._

_"How cold," he chided, sitting down the bench beside her._

_Takako shrugged and wiped her face with a towel. "Basketball court is halfway across the campus, you know," she said in that matter-of-fact tone of hers. "Are you planning to sign up for the track team as well?"_

_Shinji had to chuckle. Talking to Takako was always a breath of fresh air; she was no airhead, and she didn't fidget around him either. (Well, she did, earlier, but it wasn't because of him, really.) And he could always count on her to be frank, to be honest, and just a bit proud. _

_"Can't, even if I wanted to," he answered. "My legs are not made for running sprints or long distances."_

_Takako nodded and took a sip from her bottle. "So why come here every day?"_

_What did he say about being frank?_

_It was so easy then, to tell her that, Hey, I just want to talk to you alone, you know? And the only time I could do that without Hiroki or Kahoru or any of our friends around is here. _

_But of course he didn't say that. It didn't sound creepy, and Shinji did not think Takako would react negatively or violently to it, but he didn't think it was the proper time or place to say such things. Not that there was a proper time or place for_that, _but Shinji, at that time, wasn't exactly thinking straight. Especially not with Takako sitting so near him he could smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo and the salty sweat off her back._

_So instead, he answered, "I walk to cool down after basketball practice."_

_Takako studied him quietly for a few seconds, before shrugging and finishing the rest of her drink. "If you say so," she replied, standing and picking up her duffel bag. "Well, good luck with that, Mimura." And then, as always, with a quick wave of the hand, and not even a proper goodbye, she walked away, leaving him alone in front of the track field._

_And every time she did that, Shinji feared that she would completely walk out of his life._

* * *

><p>Shinji raced back to their friends, Shuya trying his best to catch up with him despite having to lug the huge paper bag filled with chips and bottled drinks alone. They arrived just in time to see Hiroki wrap his arms around Takako's small frame, while the fierce girl with highlights in her hair returned the embrace with the same love and devotion.<p>

The basketball ace stopped in mid-sprint so abruptly that Shuya miscalculated his step and crashed loudly against his back. This effectively attracted the attention of all their other companions, and even Takako and Hiroki turned, arms still semi-around each other.

"Oww," the rockstar wannabe groaned, while his best friend Yoshitoki quickly came to the rescue and helped him scoop up the scattered grocery on the cold airport floor. "A little warning next time, will you, Shinji?"

The Third Man turned to his friend and muttered a distracted apology, and helped Yoshitoki pick Shuya off the floor. Yutaka and Kahoru managed small giggles_—_not mean, but the natural reaction one would make after seeing one Nanahara Shuya sprawled on the tiles_—_and even Takako shook her head in mock exasperation as Hiroki looked worriedly at their friend.

And that was when they all heard the call.

_"Last call for passengers boarding the flight for New York. Please proceed to the departure area . . ."_

Kahoru was quick to join the embrace, and even Shuya recovered enough to glomp Takako (something Shinji expected) with Yutaka and Yoshitoki (which Shinji did _not _expect). Takako took their friends' sudden intrusion of her personal space in stride_—_she gave Kahoru a tight squeeze while her other hand still clutched Hiroki's, and then she in turn squeezed Yutaka's and Yoshitoki's shoulders in a gesture of friendship_—_so much more than any of them expected. She then turned to Shuya and eyed him warily, before smiling_—smiling!—_at him and, shaking her head, gave him a quick squeeze as well, muttering a quiet _baka _when the rockstar cheered about their friendship.

And then the rest of the Chigusa family started moving, and still, Shinji did not move from his spot.

Takako gave Hiroki one final smile and hug, and then turned to Shinji, raised her eyebrow, and asked, matter-of-factly, as she always did, "What? No final snarky remark?"

* * *

><p><em>"So let me get this straight," Shinji said, appearing from somewhere just as Takako closed the door to the track team's locker room. "You're infatuated with your captain, which is why you don't want to consider any other guy in this school."<em>

_Takako stared at him warily for a second, not entirely surprised to find him still lurking around, before turning away, as if half-expecting Shinji to follow suit._

_He did._

_"Infatuated is such a silly term for it," Takako answered after a few seconds of quiet. "I admire him, I guess. But I'm definitely not infatuated with him."_

_Shinji smirked. "I saw you blush."_

_Chigusa Takako gave him a quick elbow jab on the stomach, the first of many that he would receive in the years of their shaky friendship. "It was hot outside."_

_"Mhhmm," Shinji chided her softly. "There's nothing wrong with crushes, you know."_

_Takako shrugged as they turned a corner. "Crush is so elementary." Then, giving him a sideways glance, "Don't tell me you still have crushes up to now."_

_A chuckle. "You make it sound like we're so old. We're only in second year junior high, you know."_

_"You didn't answer my question."_

_Shinji didn't know why she was interested, but he guessed a little bit of a slip wouldn't hurt. If she was as smart as he thought she was, surely he'd understand the situation from the hints he'd drop, right?_

_"So what if I do?"_

_A snort. "So elementary."_

_"Hey." He was not offended, but he and Takako rarely banter, so he appreciated her keeping her cool enough to continue speaking with him._

_And then Takako smiled. _Actually_ smiled. Shinji blinked, unsure if what he saw was real. But the smile was still there—soft but genuine. Something warm settled in Shinji's stomach, and quickly spread to his chest._

_"What are you smiling at?" he asked, trying to hide the sudden shakiness of his voice._

_"I was just wondering how it's like for the mighty Mimura to have crushes. Must be one heck of a girl, to make you notice her."_

_It was Shinji's turn to smile. Either Takako was very good at this game, or she was completely oblivious of everything—including her effect of people—that she could freely discuss things like these with him without any form of malice or hidden agenda._

_"What are you smiling at?" Takako's light, slightly teasing voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned and found her with an eyebrow up, looking mightily amused._

_"I was just wondering how I should answer your question."_

_Takako chuckled and then looked ahead again. "You don't have to. It has nothing to do with me after all."_

_And Shinji would have told her then and there that no, it has everything to do with you, you naive, _dense_ woman, but then they turned another corner and there, leaning against one of the pillars, stood Hiroki, eyes on a book, one hand in his pocket. The martial artist looked up when he felt them approach, and smiling warmly, he closed the tome, waved, and walked up to meet them._

_"Sorry it took longer than usual," Takako greeted her best friend. "I had to babysit," she kidded, tilting her head toward Shinji. The basketball ace snorted in amusement, and Hiroki grinned and shook his head. "That's okay, I was reviewing for History anyway." And then, reaching for Takako's duffel bag, as if he had done it countless times before, he asked, "Ready to go home?"_

_The ace sprinter nodded, and then turned to Shinji, raising another delicate eyebrow. "You okay on your own?"_

_Shinji wanted to be touched, but he had the suspicion that Takako was merely pulling his leg. So he settled for a snarky remark instead. "I should be asking you that question, with Hiroki as your only companion."_

_"Hey," Hiroki responded, good-naturally, and Takako shook her head, waved her usual goodbye, and walked away, the martial artist nodding at him once before falling into step with the girl._

_And Shinji watched them leave, watched them walk away from him, and he wished that he could have said something, anything, to make Takako stay even just a little while longer._

* * *

><p>It took Shinji a split second to realize that Takako was bidding him farewell in her own little way, a goodbye custom-made especially for him. It was the same as Hiroki's hug, Yutaka's and Yoshitoki's friendly shoulder squeezes, even Shuya's eyeroll-slash-squeeze. It was a goodbye especially reserved for him, because he alone could understand the little private joke behind it, could appreciate the story behind the statement.<p>

It was then that Shinji realized that Takako valued him, after all. Perhaps not in the same way as Hiroki_—_because Hiroki was _the _childhood best friend that even Kahoru couldn't replace_—_or her track captain_—_because, perhaps, he was Takako's first love, or at the very least, her first obsession_—_but definitely the same way as others in their little group, or even a bit more.

Because Shinji tried his best to get to know her better, and maybe, just maybe, Takako appreciated the effort. Shinji then remembered Hiroki answering Shuya's harmless question, why he stuck with Takako even when she was _scary—_Hiroki simply smiled and told them that Takako was worth the effort.

And seeing her smiling at her amused little smile at him right now, it dawned on Shinji that Hiroki was _absolutely _right.

Takako _is _worth the effort.

And Shinji was about to let her go without even telling her how he felt.

He opened his mouth to speak, and then thought better of it. He was not one for desperate, last-minute confessions, and Takako did not deserve them to begin with. If she was worth the effort of getting to know better, surely she was worth the effort of being pursued the right way, nautical miles and travel expenses be damned.

But a little hint wouldn't hurt, right? If she was as smart as he thought she was, surely she would get it.

And so Shinji shook his head, smirked lopsidedly, and responded instead, "I didn't really need to cool down after basketball practice."

The rest of their friends all had "huh" expressions on their faces, but Shinji didn't care for their reactions. It was Takako's that he needed.

And a reaction he got.

The pretty girl-woman blinked in surprise for a second, before understanding slowly dawned on her, making her shake her head in mock exasperation.

And then she smiled.

"I know," she replied, simply, without flair, and then turned, waved her usual goodbye, and then walked away from him one final time.

Except this time, it didn't feel like a goodbye anymore.

* * *

><p><em>"But she's so scary!" Shuya wailed, after Takako left them to go to track practice, three months after they had first met the proud but shy girl. As promised, she stuck around long enough for it to be considered "hanging out," but she didn't exactly talk much, except with Hiroki, and Yutaka, who, for some weird reason, hadn't been scared of Takako's infamous grin. Shinji had wanted to strike a conversation with her, he really did, but the girl almost paid him no mind.<em>

_Hiroki smiled, shook his head, and took a seat beside Yoshitoki. "She's worth the effort," he responded, and he said in a way that left no room for doubts._

_Then the conversation drifted to other matters, and still Shinji was stuck to that single statement: _She's worth the effort.

_And then he stood, and the rest of the guys looked up at him, but only Yutaka made any effort to ask what he was doing._

_Grinning__—__not deviously or mischievously, but in a way that said he was going to try something daring and probably life-threatening__—__Shinji answered:_

_"I'm going to make an effort."_

**Restless Dream (End)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to periberi, because I love her. (And I fear her Mitsuko demure smiles.)<strong>

**I haven't written anything BR in a long, long time, so I'm rusty and all that. But this is a special request, and it's a Jack's Mannequin song, so it was impossible to say no.**

**Comments and constructive criticism will be much appreciated, but flames will be used to roast chestnuts and marshmallows.**


End file.
